Lonely World
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Peyton unexpectedly meets up with Jake in NYC. Would their love be enough to last? Rated M!
1. Lonely World

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So, this is my first Jeyton RATED M fiction multi-chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. It's rated M for a reason!**_

_**Dislcaimer: Nothing. Nada. Nope**__. _

_Lonely. That one single word millions of people feel each day. The feeling of being left alone, the feeling of being misunderstood or rejected. This was a feeling that Peyton Sawyer had lived with for many years. The loss of her mothers had made her lonelier than ever. The knowing that the one person in the world that was supposed to guide you, was gone. Peyton had two chances to have a mother, and each time, it would seem as if I giant dark cloud had hovered over her, ruining their happiness, ending it in sorrow. She sighed back her tears as she remembered her mothers. Anna and Ellie. She couldn't take it anymore as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She had been lonely for three years now. And it was all because of him. But maybe Karen was right, somewhere out there was someone or something better then Lucas. _

_She just couldn't find that thing yet._

_She traced small circles unknowingly on her hotel room bed. She sighed as the hand that she was using to support her head was numb, and she moved it. She sighed, another feeling she had gotten used to. Being numb. Not caring about anything because nothing mattered without him. But he was gone, out of her reach. And all she had was the memories. She sat up on her bed and she sighed. She needed to clear her head, to forget about everything and shut out the world. What better to do that then a walk in downtown New York City? She grabbed her purse and walked out, rubbing her eyes. All these nights of signing up and coming bands, pulling all-nighters, staying in her NYC recording studio for hours and hours on end, listening to the horrible strums of a inexperienced person playing electric guitar. _

_She walked out into the cold, heavily trafficked air of New York City. She pulled her leather jacket closer and sighed as she walked through the insanely crowded streets to Central Park. She walked in and smiled, seeing young children clinging to their mothers, elderly couples trying to catch up after their grandchildren, first dates that seemed nerve-wracking. She smirked as she walked down the paved streets of Central Park, smiling as she saw the carriage horses pass her by, until the older man guiding them stopped. "You need a lift, little lady?" He asked, and she smiled and shook her head. "No thanks." He smiled. "Oh come on, for a pretty girl like you, it's free." Peyton smiled at the elderly man. She nodded. "Okay." She said, climbing onto this wooden carriage, sitting on the bench, smiling as she looked out at the long grass, almost seeing across this huge park. _

_She smiled as the older man spoke. "What's your name ma'm?" He asked, and Peyton smiled. "Peyton." He chuckled. "Peyton, that's my granddaughter's name." Peyton smiled. "She's four." Peyton smirked. "Congratulations." He nodded. "Were about to pass the Balto statue, it's on your right." She nodded as she looked, seeing a little girl sitting on the edge of the statue. She was about five or six, curly brown hair. Peyton smiled. She was so adorable. She looked away as she sighed, looking at all these happy people. Only one problem, she wasn't one of them. _

_The carriage ride continued, the world kept turning, but once again, Peyton Sawyer felt lonely and numb. When she arrived back at her hotel, she sighed. She just missed it. Everything. Home, her old life, friends, family. Just everything. And for once in her life, she didn't miss Lucas or the way he made her feel. It was starting to get dark and she slipped into her PJ pants and black tank top as she settled down in her bed, the other side empty. She _

_wished someone; anyone was here right now, cuddling her, making her feel better. The other side was made, untouched. She just wanted to feel again. To feel anything but nothing. She flicked on the TV and sighed. 500 channels and nothing on. She looked at the clock, 9:12. She closed her eyes as she heard the outside noise. Car horns honking, people yelling, loud buses running through. She lied back on the bed and sighed as she slowly but surely drifted off to sleep, praying tomorrow would have some meaning in her life. _

_She woke up to the sound of a car horn. She groaned and looked over at the clock, her eyes squinting to see it. 4 am. She rolled over and closed her eyes again, trying so hard to think of nothing, but every time, thinking about something. She smiled as she remembered the little brown haired girl on the Balto statue. When she saw her, she had this crazy De Ja View thing, like she had seen her before. She shook her head and sighed. No one she knew had a little girl. She closed her eyes again as she tried to get back to sleep. Her eyes flung open as she remembered. _

_Jenny Jagielski. She shook her head. There was no possible way that that little girl could have been her. How many little girls had curly brown hair? A lot. Right? She rolled over and shut her eyes. Telling herself to just forget about it, she wasn't her. It couldn't be her, Jake and Jenny lived in Savannah. She sighed as she grasped the pillow. She remembered the events of that night when she left him. She knew his heart wasn't even whole to start with when she broke it. Leaving him broke her heart to. She remembered how he used to touch her. His fingers gently grasping her shoulders when he leaned up and kissed her cheek in the morning, the way his hands made their way to her hips ever so gently, making her crave him more. But there was no way that little girl was Jenny. But it wouldn't hurt to check, right? Her curiosity and sense of adventure took over her as she rolled over, smiling. She was finally feeling something again, hope. _

_The sun shone through the hotel window as she woke up, smiling to herself. She was finally feeling a little happy, hoping against hope that they would be at that statue again, but knowing it would be the most frightening thing she ever had to do, confronting the man's heart she broke. How would he feel about her? Then it hit her. Had he moved on to something better? Hell, anything was better than Peyton Sawyer right? She looked at the clock. 9:21. She still had plenty of time to get ready, she just didn't know when they would be there, if they would be there. It was a long shot. _

_She got up and brushed her teeth, washing her face, rubbing her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She sighed as she bushed through her tousled blonde hair, picking out her normal jeans and t-shirt, The Ramones of course. She turned on the TV as she flicked through. She sighed as again, nothing relatively good on TV. Then she heard her cell phone ring. That annoying sound was driving her up the wall. Brooke and Lucas and Haley, constantly calling her, asking how she was. She looked at the caller ID. Brooke. "Hey B. Davis." She answered, sighing. "Hey P. Sawyer. How's the recording going?" Peyton shrugged. "Well, I have this week off because Dawson got sick." Brooke smiled to her phone. "That guy in…that band?" Peyton giggled. "Yes, Brooke. What are you up to?" Brooke sighed. "I'm missing you! You need to come back, P. Sawyer!" Peyton smiled. "Brooke, I'll come back when I'm ready, I just, haven't found the thing to drive me back yet." Brooke sighed. "Okay P. Sawyer. Good luck with your bands, and I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Peyton smiled to her phone again. "Okay B. Davis. Bye." She said, hanging up. _

_She shook her head as she slipped on her high tops and walked out into the New York City air once again, walking over to Central Park. She crossed the heavy roads as she passed through the beautiful gates, her eyes stinging at the sun's glare at the end of the park. She walked unknowingly, her mind racing, her heart thumping. She followed the signs until she saw the statue in the distance. There it was. The statue of Balto standing tall into the air, children crowded around it. She finally reached it and looked up at the statue. Her hair flew in front of her face and she wiped it away, looking around. No little girl. She sighed as she looked around. It was way too go to be true. There were millions of little girl's like that. Her faith was smashed. _

_She stood there for forty-five minutes, looking around at the children coming and going, none of them were how she wanted them to be. She sighed and turned her back to walk away, wiping away her stray tear. Stupid love, stupid life, stupid Peyton. Believing in hope again. It was never real. Until she heard that voice. "Daddy!" She heard a little girl say, and she spun around, smiling as she saw that same little girl, cradling the neck of the Balto. "Daddy look!" The little girl said, but her father was invisible, he was on the other side of the statue. "Yes Jenny, I see you." He said, turning the corner, and Peyton thought her heart stopped. There he was. Brown hair, scruffy, but still very sexy. She walked slowly up to him and she swallowed when he looked her way. _

_He arched his eyebrows and she stopped dead in her tracks, and they stood there, just staring at each other. He didn't know what to say or do as she continued to walk towards him, never once breaking their glance. "Daddy! Daddy!" Jenny said impatiently, and Jake hushed his daughter as Peyton drew near. "Jake…" Peyton said in a whisper and he sighed. "Peyton." He said, relaxing himself, gazing at her with his broken eyes. "How…how have you been?" She asked, and he smiled. "I've been…good, you?" She smiled. "Okay." She said, and the conversation could not get any more awkward. "So, how long have you been in New York?" She questioned, and he arched his eyebrows. "Peyton. I can't do this again. I can't meet you and talk to you like this, it's insane." Peyton's face fell. "Why not?" He looked away. "Do you remember how you left?" Now she was angry. "Jake, that was four years ago, and Lucas is getting married now!" Jake looked at her sternly. "To you?" He asked, and Peyton scoffed. "No. Not to me, to his fiancée Lindsey." Jenny looked at her father. "Daddy, who's that?" She asked, looking at Peyton, and he looked at her seriously. "Just daddies old friend, go play okay?" She nodded as they walked away, watching Jenny run to the playground. _

"_Peyton, I can't do this…" Peyton looked at him. "Do what?!" She asked, and he sighed. "I just…can't. I don't want us to get close again and then it be broken." She looked at him and settled, the pain reflecting in his eyes. "Jake…" She said softly. "I'm sorry for the way that I left. I was young and conflicted and hell, were still young and confused. But, if you ever need anyone and you're still here…" She said, opening her purse to pull out her card. "Just call me." She handed it to him. And he sighed. "It was nice to see you." She said, walking away. "Peyton…" He called after her, and she turned. "Jake, I'm sorry." She said before leaving, wiping away her tear. Praying he would call. _

_She arrived back at her hotel and she sighed, sitting on the bed, wiping away her tears. That was not how she had expected it to go. What the hell did she expect? She broke his heart. She lied down on her bed and cried, her tears soaking into the comforter below her. _

_And then her phone rang. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sorry for the lack of M rated writing in this chapter, but… is it Jake? Find out next!**_

_**Love me or hate me! **_

_**Sariana. Xoxo.**_


	2. Room Service

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Here is chapter 2! R&R and I'll love you forever! **_

_Peyton sighed as she stood up, wiping away her tears and sniffling as she gripped her phone, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" She asked sadly. "Hey Peyton." She heard a voice say, and her heart stopped. "Jake?" She asked, and he chuckled. "No, no it's Lucas. Who's Jake?" Lucas asked chuckling, and Peyton sniffled. "Oh hey Luke, just…a person how are you and Lindsey?" He smiled to the phone. "Were good. I just called to check up on you. How's New York?" She smiled. "It's okay, I guess." She said quietly sniffling, hoping he didn't know she had been crying. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she whispered a curse word into the phone. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired." Lucas smiled. "Okay well, Brooke says hi, and so does Lindsey. I guess I'll see you when I see you." She smiled. "Yeah, okay Luke. Bye." She said, hanging up and throwing her phone across the room. Fucking Lucas acting like nothing had ever happened between them. Right and like he never knew Jake. God…she threw herself onto her bed and cried some more. Just wishing that Jake would call her, like he used to, kiss her with his velvety lips like before, caress her wrists with his luxurious fingers. She just wanted to feel him again. She just missed him. _

_Again another feeling she knew. Missing someone or something, so much that life and love meant nothing without it. Nothing. She rolled over and sighed, staring at the other side of her bed, wishing that she was underneath the blankets with him right now, taking him around the world. She smiled and giggled at the fantasy. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling, before looking at the clock. 1 pm. It had been a few long hours, and still she wasn't hungry. Nothing was going to make her feel better. Only him, and for once in her life, it wasn't Lucas. It was Jake._

_She looked and sighed. Maybe he wouldn't call; faith and hope were lies after all. She sighed as she continued to stare at the ceiling, before rolling over and reaching for the phone. Maybe some room service would make her feel better. She reached over to the phone and dialed the number, asking for a piece of well-done steak and champagne. She knew it was too early to be drinking, but she didn't care. She hung up the phone and she sighed, rolling back over in bed, waiting for the champagne to arrive. Stupid Peyton. She sighed and groaned as she held her hands over her face, wishing to just, take it all away. Then, the knock at her door. She smiled as she sat up to get it. Soon she would have the champagne and drain away her…she couldn't think when she opened the door. Jake. He was standing there, his eyebrows arched, nervously holding one arm with the other. "Jake, how did you find me?" She asked, and he smiled. Peyton remembered that smile, so broken. "I bribed the clerk to tell me what room you were in." Peyton giggled. "Do you wanna come in? Where's Jenny?" She asked, leading him in and sitting down on the bed. He soon followed suit. "Jenny is with my mom at home." Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Your parents are here too?" He nodded. "Yeah, Jenny watched that movie Balto and really wanted to see the statue, so my mom, Jenny and I flew here for a few weeks." Peyton nodded. _

"_Why are you here?" She smiled. "I'm signing bands now, and I was told there was an amazing band here that I had to sign, so I set up a date and met them here." He nodded. "So, why are you here?" She asked him again, and he smiled. "I'm here because I wanted to apologize. I know I wasn't fair to you today. If you wanna be friends, that's cool." She looked away and whispered, "I wanna be more then friends." He didn't hear her and he pardoned her. "Nothing, never mind." He smiled. "No, tell me what you said." She shook her head. "Please?" She shook her head again and smiled at him as the atmosphere changed from serious and awkward, to playful. "I guess I'll just have to tickle it out of you then." Before she had a chance to speak, his hands were on hers, tickling her sides, and she laughed. "No! Don't tickle me!" She said playfully as she continued, and she fell backwards onto the bed, just like old times. Jake's hands slowly slowed as he realized he was on top of her. She smiled as she looked up at him, seeing his eyes, his crooked smile. She fought not to kiss him, as she looked up at his eyes, those eyes were hypnotizing. He smiled over top of her as he spoke. _

"_You gonna try to get out?" He asked, and she looked up at him and smiled. "…Maybe." He looked at her and smiled, as she slowly placed her hands on his back. Both of their hearts were thumping, they were shaking, their lips only centimeters away. Peyton smiled as she leant up to kiss him. __**Ring ring. **__That annoying sound of a phone ringing drew her lips away from his. She rolled out from under him and he sat up. Pulling his cell out of his pocket. "It's you." He said as she pulled out her cell. The caller ID read, __**Lucas. **__"It's Lucas." Peyton said, and she saw Jake stiffen. "Hello?" She asked, and Jake looked away at the window. "Hey Peyton. I forgot to tell you that Lindsey and I are having our rehearsal dinner next weekend." Peyton sighed. "I guess I can come. It depends how the bands are coming." Lucas sighed. "Or is it because of me?" He asked, and Peyton sighed. "Lucas. I have to go. Can we talk about this later?" Lucas groaned. "Peyton…" "Bye Lucas." She said, hanging up. Jake smiled at her. "You don't seem too thrilled talking to him." Peyton sighed and sat back down on the bed. "It's complicated." She said, and he nodded. _

"_I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand over hers. She smiled looking into his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. His beautiful brown eyes always drew her in and past the hope of restraint. She gently leaned in and gently kissed his lips, giving him time to back away. He didn't. Before she knew it, she moved closer almost onto his lap as he kissed her back full force, her nibbling his bottom lip as he brought her on his lap, running his fingers through her blonde hair, Peyton resting her hands on his cheek, kissing him gently. They were both smiling through their kisses, their love and lust flowing through the air. She was lost in his eyes as she gently pushed him down on the bed, with her on top, still kissing him gently as he rested his hands on her hips. Neither one wanted to break the kiss, their lips on one another's was too much ecstasy for them both after years of nothing. He soon gently flipped her over, kissing her lightly before Peyton hooked a leg over his lower back, grinding him against her. He smiled as she nibbled his lip again, and he grinded himself against her, smiling and chuckling through her kisses. _

_They broke away and looked at each other, unsure. Peyton smiled as she brushed her fingers through his now tousled brown hair. His hands slid down to her hips, her curves making him want her like crazy. She smiled at him as she kissed him gently again. No words were needed. None were powerful enough to express their true want and lust and love for each other. He leaned down and captured her lips again, and she flew over the edge. His kisses had such love, it was driving her crazy. She nipped at his shoulder and he sighed pleasurably. And she did something she hadn't done in a very long time. _

_She smiled. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me!**_

_**R&R and thanks for the reviews!  
**_


	3. Meeting Jenny

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here's chapter 3!**_

_Both their hearts were racing as their hands took control of each other, Peyton grinding her body against him, placing slow kisses on his neck, Jake sighed and tilted his neck so she could continue. She smiled and slipped a hand underneath his shirt, feeling his strong chest. Jake's breath was becoming uneven, and he kissed her roughly, entangling his hands in her blonde hair. She smiled and kissed him back forcefully, he sat up on top of her and pulled off his shirt, revealing his gorgeous chest, she smiled as he threw it to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her, his chest pressed against hers and they both just looked at each other smiling, he chuckled and kissed her playfully, flickering his tongue around in her mouth, Peyton smiling and kissing him back full force, caressing his chest with her hands, Jake slipping a hand underneath her shirt, and Peyton smiled as she felt his warm hand slide up to her bra, him pulling it over her head, she smiling up at him and throwing it to the ground, showing him her black lacy bra. Jake looked down at her, bra and jeans, and he lost it. _

_He kissed her neck gently and tugged at her ear playfully before kissing down her chest, reaching her belly button. Peyton lost her breath in his kisses. She caressed his face with one hand and chest with the other, feeling his sexy body heat. She ran her fingers through is hair and he tried to catch his breath, leaning back up to tug at her lip. She kissed him back playfully and he sighed pleasurably, she smiled, starting to talk dirty. "You like being teased don't you?" She asked, nipping at his ear, smiling. "Mmm..." He groaned. "I like it when you tease me…" He answered, slipping a finger underneath her bra strap and she smiled. "How much do you like it baby?" She asked, kissing his neck again and his heart skipped a beat. "More then you'll ever know…" He answered, getting caught up in the pleasure. She smiled playfully as she grinded against him again._

_Then the cell phone rang again. Jake groaned and pulled away from her, sitting at the edge of the bed, answering his phone dully. After a brief conversation, he looked back at her. She arched her eyebrows and he sighed. "My parents are going out; I need to pick up Jenny." She looked at him and pouted. "I know, I'm sorry." He said awkwardly, picking his shirt up from the ground, and she smiled. "Can I come with you?" She asked, and he smiled at her. "Sure." She smiled and threw her shirt back over her head, looking at him briefly before opening the hotel room door, waiting for him to come with her. Both still stunned from the aftermath of the event. He walked out and she locked the door, putting the keys back into her purse and smiling at him briefly. What did this mean? It seemed like all these years were standing still as they walked out of the hotel and started walking to Jake's parents, barley saying a word, not knowing exactly how the other felt. _

_Jake looked at her and bit his lip, seeing the sun shine upon her hair, arching his eyebrows at her beauty. He smiled when she looked across the street, not knowing she had spotted him staring at her. "Jake, what are you staring at?" She asked playfully, poking his nose. He smiled. "You." He answered not hesitating. "Why? Is there something on my face?" She asked, wiping her tip with her index finger. "No, no…" He said chuckling, and she looked at him playfully. "Then what is it?" She asked, looking back at the road sign which had the no walk signal on. "Just you." He answered again, looking at her and she blushed, looking at him again. They locked eyes and fought not to lose it as they settled once again. The light went to walk and they started down the heavily packed streets, not daring to look at each other. They arrived at the house and Jake opened the gate and offered her to go inside. She smiled at his chivalry and he grinned. She walked to the door of the brick house and he opened the big oak door, calling out "I'm home!" and smiling at Peyton briefly. _

_He kicked off his shoes and she soon did the same, soon hearing loud footsteps running down the stairs. "Daddy!" Jenny shouted, jumping into her father's arms. "Hey Jenny!" Jake said, hugging his daughter, and Peyton smiled at the beautiful moment. Jake looked at Peyton and smiled. "Jenny, this is Peyton, daddy's friend." Peyton shook her head. She was only a friend. Jenny looked at her and smiled, holding out her hand. "Hello Peyton, I'm Jennifer Alexandria Jagielski." She said, and Peyton giggled, shaking her hand. "Hello Jennifer Alexandria Jagielski, I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." She said, kneeling down to Jenny's height. "I used to babysit you when you were a baby, do you remember me?" Jenny smiled. "A little." She said. "Daddy talks about you all the time." Jenny said, and Peyton looked up at Jake questionably. "Um, Jenny where's grandma?" Jake asked, attempting to get out of this embarrassing situation. Peyton giggled and rose to her normal height, and Jake grinned at her look. "Grandma is in the kitchen, making soup!" Jenny said playfully, skipping into the kitchen. Peyton smirked at Jake again and he shrugged it off, walking into the kitchen to where his mother was. "Hey Jake I was…" Jake's mother stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Peyton. "Peyton Sawyer. I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" Jake's mother said, walking over and hugging her. Peyton smiled nervously and hugged back. "I'm okay, and you?" She asked, and Jake's mom shrugged. "I've been okay, except for these two of course." She said breaking away, using her spoon to point at Jake and Jenny. Peyton giggled. "Yeah, they can be trouble." Peyton said, smiling at Jake. "Hey, how am I trouble?" Peyton smiled. "Musicians are trouble, remember?" She asked playfully, and Jake's mother chuckled. Jake arched his eyebrows and looked away. Peyton looked at him and he sighed. That moment wasn't a painful memory, well, not for her at least. Maybe for him. He looked at her with arched eyebrows and sighed. "Mom, can I talk to Peyton for a sec?" His mother nodded and smiled. "As long as she doesn't purpose again." Jake and Peyton looked away and Jake's mother walked out of the kitchen. Jake sighed and looked at her. _

"_Peyton, I know that we have a lot of history, but sometimes I get the feeling the only thing we learned from our relationship was how to hurt each other." Peyton looked at him. "Jake, I learned so much more when I was with you. I learned about true love and feelings that I never knew I had. I learned about trust and how a relationship is nothing without it." Jake looked at her, smiling briefly. "And I know, you have your doubts about me because of what happened last time, but trust me, there is nothing going on with me and anyone else." He nodded and he smiled. "I know, I just, need to make sure." Peyton smiled at him and caressed his worn face with one hand. "You're a great man, Jake Jagielski." She said sincerely, and he placed his hands on her hips slowly, Peyton smiling at him as her breath caught in her throat. Until they heard Jenny's giggles. "Daddy and Peyton sitting in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Jenny shouted and Jake looked at her, sticking his tongue out playfully. Peyton smiled playfully at Jenny. Peyton looked at her watch and sighed. "I guess it's time for me to head back to the hotel." Jake nodded sadly Peyton smiled at him and hugged Jenny and Jake's mom goodbye, Jake leading her to the doorway._

"_So, call me, whenever." Peyton said smiling at him, and he nodded. "Count on it." He said, and she smiled before quickly pecking him on the lips and heading out the door. Jenny walked up to Jake and looked out the window, seeing Peyton walk down the street back to her hotel. "Daddy, I like Peyton." Jenny said, holding onto her father's leg and he smiled. "Me too, Jenny. Me too." He said smiling. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**_


	4. The Door

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy people. I had to update because I got an awesome idea! Sorry if this chapter doesn't really make sence, I just had an operation and the morphine is a bitch. Anyways, enjoy! And me too Kristy. Me too. **_

_Jake's fingers grazed his lips where hers had touched moments before. He smiled and watched her cross the street, her figure jaywalking across the street. He smirked and watched her disappear behind the corner, and he smiled to himself. Smirking as his brown haired and brown eyed daughter tugged on his pant leg. "Yes Jen?" He asked, and Jenny smiled up at him. "Daddy, do you love Peyton as much as you loved mommy?" Jake looked down at her and picked her up into his arms, still looking out the window, smiling at his and his daughter reflection. "You know I loved your mommy very much, but something's don't last forever." Jenny nodded and cuddled into her father's neck. Jake smiled and kissed her forehead. "But you'll always be my baby. And I'll always love you, no matter what. Okay?" Jake said, looking at her sincerely. Jenny nodded. "I love you too dada." Jenny said smiling. "You like Peyton, don't you?" She asked playfully, smiling at her father, who chuckled. "We'll see, missy." He said tickling her sides, Jenny giggled. _

_**Back at Peyton's Hotel Room: **_

_She smiled and kicked her shoes off once again, smiling around at her hotel, her bed sheets still tousled from her and Jake. She playfully flopped down on her bed and kicked her feet happily, she was finally happy again. Back into the arms of a man who could have held her forever and never let her go. She smiled and turned around in her bed, finding her cell phone on the counter. It was flashing, one new call. She closed her eyes and prayed for the message to be from Jake, she opened her cell and sighed when she saw Brooke's name. It's not that she didn't want to hear from her, but now her mind was constantly revolving around Jake. She smiled and dialed Brooke's number, listening it to ring as she played with her necklace. _

"_P. Sawyer!" Brooke booming voice shouted, and Peyton almost dropped her phone. "Hey Brooke, you okay?" Peyton said giggling. "No! Lucas called me and told me that you didn't want to go to his and Lindsey's rehearsal!" Peyton sighed. "I said I'd see if I could make it." Brooke groaned. "P. Sawyer, if you don't go, then I won't." Peyton laughed. "Brooke, go with Chase, have a good time, I just don't know if I wanna come." Brooke groaned. "Why?!" She asked, and Peyton laughed. "Because I have no one to go with…" She stopped. "Or do I…." She said, and Brooke giggled. "P. Sawyer what are you talking about?" She asked, and Peyton smiled happily. "I have to go….ask, someone something for the…band, yeah, bye Brooke." She hung up and smiled. Then the realization hit her. She couldn't ask Jake to go with her, he would be uncomfortable and he wouldn't know half the people there other then a few. She lied back down on her bed and sighed, falling asleep. _

_**At Jake's: **_

_He tossed and turned in his bed as the clock hit midnight. He wished more than anything she was cuddled up next to him right now, sleeping peacefully on his chest, instead of the other side of the bed neat and made, as it had been for almost five years without her. He looked at the darkness and sighed. He sighed and rolled over, looking at his cell phone. He picked it up and sighed, scrolling down to Peyton's number. He knew it was late to call, but he just needed someone to talk to. He pressed dial and waited, hoping he didn't wake her up. _

_**At the hotel:**_

_Peyton groaned and rolled over to her cell phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID which read Jake, and immediately was wide awake. She answered it quickly and smiled. "Hello?" She asked, with a slight yawn and Jake smiled on the other end. "Hey Peyton, I'm sorry I know it's late." Peyton shrugged and sat up in her bed. "Nah, never too late in New York." She said into the phone, and Jake smiled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." He said, and she smiled. "It's okay. No worries. Is Jenny okay?" Peyton asked, and Jake smiled. "Yeah, Jenny's okay. It's just, I'm not." He said sadly, and she sat up. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked, and he shook his head. "It's just…" He started, but he couldn't finish. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her. "Come over." Peyton said, smiling into the phone, and she swore she saw Jake smile on the other end. "Peyton, it's midnight." Peyton shrugged. "So, come over here. We can talk. She said, clearly having other things in mind and Jake accepted, "Don't knock on the door; it'll wake up the people beside me." Jake chuckled, throwing on his old jeans and t-shirt. And slowly creeping out of his room. Sneaking out of the house like an absent minded teenager he once was. _

_Peyton threw on her the Ramones T-shirt and track pants, readying for a late night romp. She fixed her hair and brushed through it quickly, smiling in the mirror when she heard footsteps down the hallway. She looked in the mirror and smiled again as she heard the footsteps stop at her door. Peyton smiled as the door opened slowly, and she walked over to the door and Jake walked in, Peyton smiling at him as he closed it. She smiled at him and walked closer, and he smiled and nodded. She moved into his arms and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and he hugged back, confused. She rested her head on his shoulder and he arched his eyebrows. "Peyton, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, and she nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. "I never told you I missed you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, wondering about her change of mood. "I missed you too, Peyton." He answered, and she looked into his eyes. She smiled bit her lip, whispering. _

"_Were not what we used to be." She said, and he looked at her, arching his eyebrows. "I know." Came his answer, and she looked at the ground. "But, maybe we can be better?" He asked, and she looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "Jake, we almost made it last time. How are we going to this time?" Jake smiled. "Because this time I know exactly what I want." Peyton smiled and rested her head on his chest, and he placed his chin on the top of her head, hugging her with reassurance. "Me too." She said, she looked up at him and smiled, capturing his awaiting lips in hers, and he smiled, caressing her face. She tugged at his lip and he smiled, both blissfully content, knowing exactly where the other stood. She kissed him back happily; he smiled as she wrapped her leg around his thigh, pulling him closer to her. He smiled and picked her up with his hands, grabbing her by her thighs and kissing her playfully, Peyton giggled and she wrapped her legs around his lower back in mid air, giggling playfully as he carried her over to the bed. _

_He lowered her onto the bed, still kissing blissfully as she slid her hand underneath his shirt, Jake smiled and sat up, pulling off his shirt, and Peyton ran her fingers down his chest, and he smiled, kissing her neck gently, tugging playfully at her ear. __**Knock knock. **__The sound of the door broke them apart, and Peyton jumped from the sound, scared easily as she looked at Jake, who got off of her. "Jake, who is that?" She asked scared. Who would knock on her door at midnight? Jake stood up and picked up a knife from the table as Peyton cowered in the corner, Jake looking through the peep hole. "They're too close, I can't see. Stay right there, do not move. You hear me?" He asked, and she nodded, running into the kitchen. _

_Jake opened the door and stopped talking, when he saw Lucas standing on the other side. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Did it make sence? R&R! Thank you!**_


	5. Broken Promises

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey, It's me. This chapter sucks. Lol. But R&R anyways, thanks. –Sariana.**_

_Jake stepped back and looked at him, Lucas's glare watching him. "Oh, hey Luke." Jake said, and he swore he heard Peyton groan. "Hey, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Lucas asked, seeing Jake shirtless, Jake was trying not to let his anger get out of him. He still didn't feel right with Lucas after all these years and how he treated Peyton, never being there for her. Peyton came out of the kitchen and looked at Lucas, tilting her head and arching her eyebrows. Lucas looked at her and sighed, looking back at Jake. "I was just gonna ask you why you weren't coming to the rehearsal." Lucas said, looking at her from the doorway, Jake glaring at Lucas. "You could have called me for that." She said, and Lucas smiles. "Yeah, but I also wanted to see my friend." Peyton flipped out. "Lucas! I am not your friend! And frankly, I don't wanna be! So leave!" She yelled, and Lucas stepped back. "Peyton…" He asked, and Jake looked at him. "Now." Jake added sternly, and Lucas titled his head. "Okay, I'm sorry." He said, walking down the hallway._

_Jake closed the door and looked back at Peyton, smiling. "You're sexy when you're angry, you know that right?" He asked, and she smiled, climbing into his embrace again. "I cannot believe he flew all the way to New York to tell me that at fucking midnight!" She said to his chest, and he smiled, hugging her tighter. "I know. I'm sorry." He said, and she smiled. "Don't be. It's his fault. I cannot believe him." She said, holding him. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You'll be okay, Peyton." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "Jake, he's not gonna stop bugging me. I have to go to his rehearsal." She said to his chest, and he sighed. "Then I'll go with you." He said, and she looked up at him. "You don't have to do that Jake." She said, and he smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I know, but what if I want to?" He said, smiling as they both knew the first time he had said that. She cuddled up to his chest and he smiled. "I should probably get going." Jake said, and Peyton shook her head, looking up at him hopefully. "Jake, can you please stay tonight?" She asked, and he saw how vulnerable she was. He nodded and she smiled, kissing him once before taking his hand and leading him to the bed, sliding underneath the covers. _

_He soon followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling at her. "I missed you, so much." She said, a smile following her confession. "I know." Came his answer as he hugged her. She smiled and snuggled against his chest, feeling his loving warmth. She fought the urge not to say those three words that had been plagued in her mind for him. He smiled and kissed her hair. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, and Jake followed, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist, Peyton's head resting on his chest. Both their minds filled with thoughts of the other. _

_Jake awoke in total bliss, the sunlight shining through the far window. He opened his eyes and smiled, expecting to see Peyton still sleeping on his chest. Instead, he woke up to a note. He looked around and sighed, sitting up in the bed and reading the note. _

_**Jake, **_

_**I totally forgot about work today. I'll be back around three-ish. Call me later.**_

_**Peyton. **_

_Jake smiled and looked around the hotel room. The walls seemed so dull without Peyton in the room. Whenever she was in a room, everything lit up. Everything had a place and everything was in its place. Everything was perfect when he was with her. Everything had a meaning. He smiled and rolled over, his mind flooded with thoughts of her. _

_He smiled as he inhaled the scent of her perfume, smiling as he got up out of bed, throwing on his t-shirt that was conveniently on the floor. He smirked._

_**At the Recording Studio: **_

_Peyton smiled as she watched the band intently, through the glass. She wondered if Jake had noticed her absence as Toby slammed his fingers down on his electric guitar. Peyton smiled and clapped as they finished, speaking into the microphone. "That was great guys!" She said, and the members smiled at her. "Take ten" She said, dusting off her black track pants and turning around, looking up as she saw the tall figure in the doorway. "Lucas, please…" She said, and he walked over to her, his signature smirk. Peyton looked down at the ground and prayed for him to go away. "Lucas, what do you want?" She asked, and he smiled. "I want you to come." Peyton looked up. "Why do you even care? We don't talk." He smiled. "Yeah but like I said last night, I want my friend to be there." Peyton looked up. "Lucas, if your just gonna bitch at me for not coming to one fucking party then.." She said, and she was cut off by Lucas's lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but he just kept on kissing, and she soon followed. _

_Little did she know, someone was watching. _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, that sucked. So sorry. Ill update ASAP! **_

_**Please R&R! **_


End file.
